


just guys being bros

by literatureonhowtolose



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Memes, Tumblr Memes, bros, bros who are gay for each other, gayperion, it's actually a meme fic with porn in it listen i don't know, just guys being dudes u know, maybe an au??? maybe not??? idk tbh think what you like, or as domestic as smut can be, that kind of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/pseuds/literatureonhowtolose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Okay, alright, here you go: Rhys, my most bestest bro, will you suck me off pretty please with a generous drizzle of homo on top?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	just guys being bros

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely ever write in this period of my life, because I don't have time nor inspiration nor any of the things writing require.  
> But I stumbled upon these two and, well, what can I say? This fic came out pretty easily. I wrote it in two days, which for me is insane. I don't think that's ever happened in my life, writing something that quickly without it being like twenty words long. I also wrote it directly in english, instead of using my standard method of writing in italian and translating after.  
> Of course, there may be mistakes here and there, and I apologize in advance. English isn't my first language, I try my best but I can't be 100% sure about everything.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this, and thanks so much for reading!!!

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, unbelievable though it is that lazy Sundays even exist in their line of work.

They were just chillin', but Vaughn's problem was that the current chillin' wasn't his preferred type of chillin'. It was more of the “Sleepy Chill” variety and less of the “Netflix and Chill” one.

Which wasn't good.

Some Netflix and Chill right then and there would have been nice.

Rhys rolled over on the sofa and sighed happily.

Vaughn slammed shut the book he was trying to read and groaned, getting up from the chair and walking to where Rhys was lazily sprawled all over the couch.

«Will you just suck my dick, bro?», he asked in a slightly whiny voice, «I said no homo, like, ten times!»

Rhys opened one eye – the organic, hazelnut one – and gave him a look.

«That's the problem», he stated, matter-of-factly.

Vaughn frowned.

«What do you mean?»

«You should have said yes homo, instead», Rhys explained, «Me sucking your dick _is_ quite homo, don't dismiss the homoness of it, never dismiss it.»

Rhys closed his eye again and Vaughn smiled a little.

 _Dork_ , he thought.

«I'm pretty fucking homo for you, bro», Rhys finished off.

Vaughn was smiling real big, by then.

«I'm pretty fucking homo for you, too, bro.»

«Damn gay you are!»

Vaughn snorted, then waited a bit.

Nothing happened, though. Rhys' eyes were still closed, and he was still slumped disheveledly on the sofa.

Vaughn cleared his throat. Rhys didn't acknowledge him.

«So... why aren't you sucking my dick, yet?»

Rhys yawned, obnoxious as ever.

«You still haven't asked properly, that's why.»

Vaughn blinked a few times and then shook his head, an incredulous smile on his face.

«Okay, alright, here you go: Rhys, my most bestest bro, will you suck me off pretty please with a generous drizzle of homo on top?»

Rhys laughed maybe a little too loudly at that, and sprang up from the couch like he'd just been electrocuted.

«Now we're talking!» he exclaimed, just before dropping to his knees in front of his brofriend.

It was always an odd and fascinating spectacle for Vaughn, seeing him like that.

Granted, his long-ass legs made it so that even in such a position his head roughly reached the middle of Vaughn's belly, but the accountant wasn't used to being the one looking down. Usually, he was the one with his chin up, straining his neck to look at Rhys.

One side of the baggy t-shirt Rhys was wearing slided down when he started fumbling with Vaughn's sweatpants, revealing the point where the bionic arm was attached to his body.

He was so beautiful.

Admittedly, he generally tried very hard to be, but Vaughn's point was that he would have been regardless.

Even like that, even in his lazy Sunday clothes, with his hair all messed up by the fuckton of gel he had put on them the day before, he was stunning.

It scared Vaughn, sometimes. He couldn't help but fear that one day he'd realise how much more he was worth and would leave him.

His train of thoughts – which was getting painfully close to Self-pity Town – was interrupted by Rhys finally yanking down his pants and pressing on his half-hard cock with the heel of his hand.

Vaughn closed his eyes and shuddered, wondering how in the Hell was he going to stand on his own two legs without any support whatsoever while Rhys worked his magic.

The guy loved giving head, he didn't even try to hide it.

He knew he was good at it – like, really good – and having so much power over someone exhilarated him.

Of course it did, it's Rhys we're talking about.

He had come untouched a number of times Vaughn would have considered embarassing, if he hadn't had to worry about the equally embarassing number of times he had come in less than two minutes because of that ungodly mouth.

Vaughn's erection was now full and throbbing, and he had to resist the urge to grip at Rhys' gelled hair and just push him towards his crotch to get him to _something_. To do _more_.

Of course, he knew that doing so wouldn't result in anything other than an incredibly pleased Rhys, eager to go on and receive some more recognition for his work.

Vaughn wasn't ready to give him that much of a satisfaction just yet, so he kept his hands to himself.

He licked his lips when Rhys lowered his boxers and let them fall to his knees, foretasting sweet release.

Then, something extremely cold and extremely _not_ soft poked at his oversensitive dick.

Vaughn's eyes flew open and he jerked back, yelling.

«Fuck, Rhys!»

Rhys laughed aloud, his bionic arm hanging in the air.

Vaughn frowned deeply, crossing his arms. He must have looked ridiculous, standing stiffly with his penis out in the open.

Honestly, fuck Rhys.

«Come on, man, that's not cool!»

Rhys laughed some more before finding it in himself to settle down.

«Judging by your reaction it _was_ pretty... _cool_.»

Vaughn groaned, and the noise that came out of him made him sound like a wounded animal.

Rhys knee-walked right up to him. His knees were getting sore, but he was used to the feeling and didn't really mind.

Vaughn took a step back and Rhys whined.

«Bro, don't be like that, it was a joke!» he pleaded.

He looked up to Vaughn's face, making sure to lock eyes with him, and licked his lower lip.

He sounded completely serious when he said: «You know I love your cock.»

Vaughn couldn't stop said cock from twitching urgently at that.

«Stop stalling, then, or I'll monopolize the bathroom and get it over with myself!»

Rhys smiled. He looked ravenous; almost scary, actually, or as scary as a guy like him can be.

When he finally, _finally_ wrapped a hand around Vaughn's aching dick, Vaughn didn't hold back anymore.

He carded his fingers through chunks of solidified hair and braced himself.

Rhys stroked up and down a few times, smearing the leaking pre-come along the shaft.

Vaughn shuddered. He was already flying apart, it was ridiculous how weak Rhys made him.

Through half-closed lids, Vaughn saw Rhys hunching down and felt the familiar pattern of his tongue on his throbbing cock.

He licked all the way up to the head and swirled his tongue around it. He briefly sucked on the tip, making Vaughn moan, then kissed it.

Vaughn yanked him by the hair. Not too hard, but he needed more and he needed it right then and there for the love of all the Gods.

«On it, babe», Rhys whispered against his crotch.

Vaughn could swear he heard angels sing when Rhys took his dick in his mouth.

He knew, by then, that he wasn't going to last, so he just gave up on trying to contain himself and started fucking his mouth, if still somewhat carefully.

Rhys didn't have a single problem matching his pace and, in fact, once he understood exactly what Vaughn needed, he took the lead.

He went down on him fast and hard, taking in as much as he physically could.

With each shaky moan, each choked-out swear, each mumbled praise, he felt his own cock press against the fabric of his boxers and mentally congratulated himself for deciding not to wear pants that day; the less layers, the better.

He figured Vaughn was getting close because he felt his grip on his hair tightening.

He could've backed away and finished him off with his hand, but he loved how Vaughn tasted and he waited for it instead.

«Rhys– », Vaughn warned. He sounded completely wrecked.

Rhys nodded slightly and hummed around his dick, granting him permission to come.

Vaughn was barely able to stay standing long enough for Rhys to swallow everything he could.

His legs turned to jelly as soon as the orgasm washed over him like a wave, making him lose both focus and the grip he had on Rhys' hair.

He fell to his knees and touched his forhead to Rhys' shoulder.

Rhys wiped his mouth with the back of his bionic hand and patted Vaughn's head with the other.

When Vaughn calmed down enough to be able to function properly, he left a trail of kisses from Rhys' shoulder to his neck to – finally – his mouth.

Tasting himself on his tongue was a little strange, but he'd been craving a kiss and that one was being so hot and needy and messy and utterly freaking perfect that he didn't have the time to think about it all that much.

He was aware that Rhys had to be going nuts from arousal as well, so he got to work and started taking care of his neglected erection.

He didn't stop kissing him deeply and thoroughly while he reached down to lower his boxers and wrap his hand around his cock.

A few strokes did the trick, Rhys was already far too close by then.

He moaned into Vaughn's mouth and rocked into his hand, feeling the orgasm through, then he sort of fell limp against Vaughn, who wasn't stable enough to hold him up.

They both hit the floor, one on top of the other. It was possibly the most awkward position ever, and after all of that neither of them felt his legs, but they didn't have the force to move for the time being so they just stayed there and laughed.

«Bro, I'm going to sue you», Vaughn said once they'd calmed down.

«What?», Rhys asked, and he sounded genuinely worried. «Why, bro?»

Vaughn didn't know how he managed it, but he succeeded in keeping a straight face.

«When I _fell_ for you, I broke my legs.»

Vaughn felt, more than heard, Rhys' giggle, what with his face being pressed into his neck and all.

«Bro.» Rhys said.


End file.
